


Pesticide

by iironhide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironhide/pseuds/iironhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunter now becomes the hunted, and the hunted was never prey to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesticide

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I wrote this for myself four years ago when I turned 17, holy fucking shit that was not four years ago god damn

Deep within the Nemesis, there was a vault.

In this vault, priceless items were kept.

What he sought for was not one of those items.

\---

Knock Out walked silently to the deepest parts of the Decepticon warship. He passed several drones, but he ignored their peers at him. As he treaded deeper, his foots steps echoed off the metal plated walls, and any living creature in the bowels of the Nemesis scattered. 

He came to the vault doors. The scanner granted his access, and the heavy metal plated doors opened slowly. He walked inside and the doors closed behind him. Lights turned on one at a time. The dimmed lighting on brightened the vault enough to see things vaguely.

He walked through the makeshift halls of crates and pedestals were priceless items were kept. He headed towards the back of the vault, ignoring everything else around him.

Then, he found her.

She was frozen, frozen in an Incesticon pod. 

He chuckled. “How amusing.”

He walked over. Throw the transparent coating of the pod, he saw her face; terrified and shocked. 

“You aren't used to losing, are you?”

No answer.  
He scoffed. He kept looking at her face. Usually, he would have admired his own reflection in the transparent glass, but the only thing he would see was her ugly face. 

He brought his servo up and ran the tips of his clawed digits over the surface.

“You know, he wasn't attracted to you. He was interested, intrigued by you, but he didn't admire you. I know the story of his death, and how you plunged your little claws plunged into his throat and he choked on his own energon. You took him from me, and I would make you pay, and you will pay. But, this satisfies me for now. Until then, my dear.”

Then he walked away and out of the fault. 

She could hear every word.

It left her frozen, not aware.

When she had first met the medic and his partner, he saw the smaller mech as a weak and feeble thing who solely depended on his partner for protection, but now she knew how wrong she way.

And now she was scared.

Once she was the monster, now she is the prey.

He was never the prey. He was always the monster.


End file.
